Thanksgiving in Minnesota
by sg-1fanintn
Summary: Mild "T" rating.


_I humbly submit this story, written with love for Gateworld's Sam/Jack Ship Family's celebration of Shipsgiving, 2008. It contains a brief allusion to adult activities, but there's nothing graphic. It's just a little piece of holiday fluff._

_Hope you enjoy it!_

She opened the cabin door and stepped out onto the porch. Shivering slightly, she buttoned the heavy, oversized flannel shirt she had slipped on over her turtleneck and jeans. Jamming her gloved hands into her pockets, she inhaled the crisp, cold air and walked out into the clear, sunny morning.

Under her feet, the grass was hard and crunchy from last night's hard freeze. The sun caused the ice crystals on the trees around her to glow like thousands of tiny diamonds. And the colors of the remaining leaves were even brighter as the sunlight shone through them.

A noise caught her attention. Looking to her left, she saw a rabbit on the edge of the woods…searching for a morsel to eat. It stopped and began chewing on something. Sam smiled.

It was a good day to be alive.

Behind her, back in the cabin, she could hear Jack engaged in a friendly argument with Daniel. The turkey was in the oven…and the stuffing, sweet potatos and other casseroles were in the refrigerator, where she had placed them after mixing them up last night. The Macy's parade would be on TV in less than half an hour…and she supposed Vala would emerge from the guest room eventually. The other guests would arrive later in the morning. For now, though, this was her best chance at a little quiet time before the celebration really began.

She felt so content…so at peace…and lucky to be who she was, and where she was. "I suppose that truly is a sense of thanksgiving," she thought to herself. For so much of her life, she had simply "soldiered on," doing what was expected of her because of her rank and position. At times, she had given up on ever achieving anything beyond that. She had truly doubted she would ever reach a point where she was actually happy with her life.

But it had happened…and she remained in awe of that fact.

She grinned as she recalled waking up this morning with Jack's strong arms around her. Holding her tight, he had whispered what a lucky woman she was to have a husband who would get up before daylight to put a 20-pound turkey in the oven. His warmth had enveloped her, but his breath on her neck, combined with his familiar touch, had said more than his words. She responded by letting him know she agreed with his claims.

She could hardly believe it had been more than three years since they had married. And she was surprised that her life with Jack O'Neill had surpassed her fantasies. It was, in short, everything she had always dreamed it would be…and more. They still weren't living together full-time, but the time they managed to share was wonderful and warm and exhilarating. Jack was an even better life partner than he had been a CO…and he was a hell of a CO. She knew he loved her without question, and she knew she could count on him…no matter what.

Flashes from the past flooded her mind…a near miss here…a moment of clarity there. But in the clear light of the early morning, she was having a hard time piecing them together. She was just happy that it had happened--that they had made it from 'sir' and 'colonel' to Sam and Jack—to husband and wife. That they had both managed to survive the dangers and challenges of their first eight years of acquaintance. And, most of all, that they had managed to open up enough to finally act on their feelings for each other.

This was Thanksgiving, indeed.

She heard the crunch of footsteps in the grass and turned to see who was approaching. "Good morning, girlfriend."

"Hey, Vala." Sam smiled and accepted the steaming hot mug of coffee the other woman offered. "Sleep well?"

"I did, and I'm all ready to enjoy my first Thanksgiving."

"First? But this is your third year on Earth."

"Oh, I know, but the first two were spent on-base…so they don't count," Vala said decisively. "This seems more like the holidays I've seen on your television. I mean…we have men preparing food in the kitchen, women sharing a good conversation…" She stopped. "Hmmm…I guess it isn't very traditional, is it?"

"Don't worry," Sam smiled. "I understand what you mean. And remember, we mixed up those casseroles while they relaxed last night, so at least the work is being evenly distributed."

"That's one of the things I've always admired about you, Samantha. You seem to find a way to make everything balance."

"I don't know about that," Sam chuckled. "My life hasn't always been as balanced as it is now…but I'm working on it."

"Well, your hunky general certainly seems to appreciate you…whatever the reason," Vala teased wickedly. "I believe I heard some non-conversational noise coming from the master bedroom last night. Way to go, girlfriend!" Reaching out one arm, she gave her companion a friendly punch on the arm.

Sam's eyes widened, and she blushed. "Life _**is**_ good these days…_**really**_ good," she admitted shyly. "And I think you might agree?" she questioned pointedly, tilting her head toward the cabin.

"Oh, yes! Couldn't be better! Why just last night, I was drifting off to sleep when Daniel had other ideas, and the next thing you know, we were…"

Sam gently grabbed Vala's arm to distract her. "Too much information…really," she grinned. "Need to know and all that."

"Ah…yes," Vala nodded, seemingly disappointed at not being able to finish her story. "Of course. But my life is very good too. And it's wonderful to be spending this holiday in such a beautiful place! It's even prettier now than when we came here last year."

"And no creepy monsters in the woods this trip either."

"There's that," Vala agreed. "Nothing puts a damper on a vacation worse than a crazy, out of control monster." Sam turned and looked at Vala, and neither could suppress a quick giggle. As women's conversations went, this one was definitely not average.

The two women stood side-by-side for a few moments longer before Vala spoke again. "So, Samantha, are you staying out here all morning, or are you coming in to watch the parade with the rest of us?" She turned back toward the cabin. "It's cold, and I'm going inside."

"I'll be there in just a few minutes," Sam replied. "Thanks for the coffee," she said, handing Vala the empty mug.

"Hurry on in, Samantha. Can't have you catching a cold."

"I'll be there soon…promise," Sam smiled.

As the crunch of Vala's footsteps on the frozen ground grew softer, Sam was again left to her solitude. For some reason, there was a lot on her mind today, although she wasn't sure why.

She thought about Cassie, who, along with Teal'c and Cameron, were on their way here now. A college graduate, Cassie was pursuing a masters degree in child psychology. The choice warmed Sam's heart. The little girl who had lost everything had come to a new planet, adjusted to a new family and had grown into a young woman who wanted to help other children deal with the challenges they faced. Janet would be so proud of her…

Janet. Sam sighed as an image of the smiling, petite doctor flashed into her mind. Janet had been such a good friend, and such a good mother. Once she took custody of Cassie, Janet approached the new role in the same way she had approached everything…with determination. And, as with everything else she did, she had excelled as a parent. Sam had only been a captain then, and because of the instantaneous bond she had formed with the child, she felt guilty that she couldn't adopt Cassie herself. But as she became friends with the already seasoned doctor, she realized there was no one better than Janet to deal with Cassie's unique needs. And Sam had to admit that she had also learned a lot about asserting herself from her fiery, confident, decisive friend.

She wondered what it would be like to have Janet here now, and found herself brushing tears from her eyes. She would always miss Janet.

She would always miss Dad too. Sam smiled unconsciously as her mind played back random images and memories from the last years of her father's life. They had mended the relationship that had broken when Sam's mother died, and they had formed a new bond that was solid and lasting. He had not only become her doting dad again; he had also become a friend, peer and comrade-in-arms. She owed him everything, and it wasn't just because of the life lessons he had taught her as a child. She would be eternally grateful to him for helping her to avoid the mistake she almost made with Pete.

"Thank goodness I didn't marry him," she thought to herself. She knew Pete was a good person, but he was the wrong man for her. Even when she had convinced herself that she could make a life with him, she had doubts. But despite what she _**thought**_ she could do, Dad forced her to admit to herself that she was wrong. She didn't tell him when he was on his deathbed. She didn't want to burden him with her problems as he and Selmak were dying. But she took his strongly worded hints to heart, and had realized he was right.

Much later, Jack told her that he and Jacob had talked in the infirmary. Jack told her how her father begged him to find a way for Jack and Sam to be together. And in the face of Jacob's knowledge of their feelings, Jack had let the wall of denial down. He had acknowledged to Jacob that he loved Sam. But Jack said Jacob had to convince him that Sam still felt the same way for him.

It was that conversation that drove Jack to Sam's side in the infirmary observatory as the Tok'ra were paying their final respects to Jacob. It was that conversation that gave Jack the courage to tell Sam he would always be there for her. Her breath caught as she remembered that moment. She would never forget the power of the message he conveyed with the word, "Always," or how it made her feel. When she looked into Jack's eyes at that moment, she saw beyond the word to the commitment he was offering. In that instant, she had instinctively known that he was saying much more than one word. He was making an offering, and a promise. And she had known they would be able to find a way.

Moments later, her father's condition had worsened, and she rushed down to the treatment room to be at his side as he died. During the rituals of the days that followed, Jack was there for her…making calls to Jacob's old friends…making sure arrangements for the Earth memorial service were made…making sure that she had the support she needed. As she greeted friends and distant relatives at the funeral home, he had rarely been more than a few feet away. If she wavered, she had felt the gentle touch of his hand at the small of her back. If someone talked too long, or asked too many questions about where Jacob had been the last few years, Jack consistently appeared to whisk her away to deal with some important-sounding, but non-existent, issue.

It had been several days before they talked again about the direction their relationship might take in the future, but somehow, she knew that they would be together. And when they had talked, after the replicators were beaten and Daniel was back safe and sound again, Jack had surprised her with a proposal for marriage…instead of one for dinner and a movie.

"Look, Carter, we have a small window of opportunity here. For the next few weeks, I'm going to be between assignments. I'm no longer your CO, and you're headed to Area 51. Once I get to Washington, another chain of command issue could come up at any time. But if we're already married, it won't make any difference. No one will be able to keep us apart again…and we'll be in compliance with the regs. We need to do this now. It's the only answer."

"But we're just starting this relationship. What if it doesn't work? What if what we feel now isn't the same once our lives get more normal?"

"Do you really think there's a chance that could happen—really? I mean, eight years of serving together, almost dying together on numerous occasions, knowing that we feel what we feel. What else is there to know?"

"I know I can't imagine my life without you in it…and if we act too quickly and ruin everything…"

His reply brought the issue into focus. "Listen to what you're saying," he had interrupted. "You can't imagine your life without me in it? I can't imagine mine without you either. _**I think that's the whole point,"**_ he had emphasized. "When you feel that way about someone, you already have the answer. Doesn't your giant-sized brain tell you that? Or am I just crazy?"

And she realized he was right. Walking into his arms, she had lifted a hand to his cheek and looked into his eyes. "You're right," she said softly. "Let's get married."

They had married in a quiet ceremony just a few days later, and she hadn't looked back or questioned the decision again. "Everything happens for a reason," she reminded herself. Marrying Jack had been the right thing. She knew that every moment of every day. Her choice had made all the difference in the world to her.

She was distracted from her thoughts by the sound of footsteps. Before she could turn, she felt his arms slide around her waist. She shivered as he drew her tightly to him and planted a kiss on her head.

"Gonna stay out here all morning?" he asked softly.

"No." She relaxed back into his embrace.

"You're _**thinking**_ again, aren't you?"

"Everything is fine, Jack."

"You sure?"

"Yep. I just came out to enjoy a few minutes of solitude before the kitchen got crazy and everyone else showed up."

"Mind if I share it with you?"

"It's not solitude if you share it with someone."

"_**Now**_ you're talking."

She giggled and turned to face him, snaking her arms around his waist under his jacket. "You're incorrigible, you know."

"That's why you love me," he grinned.

"That's one of the reasons," she cooed. "Another was the nice 'wakeup call' I got this morning."

"Hey…hot wife, warm bed. A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do."

"And you do it so well," she cooed huskily, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Try me this evening. I'm sure I'll improve."

"As if that were possible."

"It's a challenge and a date, Mrs. O'Neill," he teased. "Now come on…the parade is starting."

"I'll be there in a minute," she promised, stepping back from him.

"For sure?" he asked again, his hand keeping a possessive hold on hers. "Because I know you, and there will be no living with you if you miss the Snoopy balloon."

"Go on, Jack," she waved, releasing his hand and motioning him toward the house. "I'll be there in five minutes. I promise."

He cast a knowing smile her way before walking back toward the cabin. "I'm holding you to that," he called to her. "If you're not there in five minutes, I will come back here and I will carry you inside myself."

She shook her head as she watched him jog away. There was no one like Jack O'Neill…which is why she was thankful that she had met him, served with him and fallen in love with him. _**And **_that she finally had the sense to admit it to him, so they could be together. Despite the delays and setbacks in their relationship, it had all worked out well in the end.

They loved each other.

They were compatible.

They were happy.

And no one else would have been right for her.

She knew that just as sure as she knew the sun would rise again tomorrow. And for that…and so many other things…she was thankful.

Inhaling one more deep breath of the clear, cold Minnesota air, she turned and walked back to the cabin…where a day of friends, food and thanksgiving awaited her.

**_The End_**

_A/N: Reviews are always appreciated...and help keep the muse active. Thanks to all for reading!_


End file.
